Passion Interrupted
by bensoneames
Summary: Set in season 2 after Kerry becomes a part of County. Susan decides to stand up for herself.


Outside the door that connected the bathroom to the rest of the world, lay complete and utter chaos. When the door opened, the noises of the hospital poured in. Screams, shouted orders and loud sirens existed only as a quiet whine when the door was closed.

Susan let the stall door close by itself, walking towards the small sinks. She reached for the soap, purposefully dispensing more than she knew she needed. More soap meant more bubbles which in turn meant more time alone in the bathroom without Kerry breathing down her neck. Susan rubbed her hands together, the slick liquid keeping them from barely even touching. The door to the bathroom opened, and then closed. Susan refused to look up, continuing to scrub her hands.

She told herself that whoever was standing there couldn't stand there forever; she told herself that eventually she could leave without having to confront anyone. She later vowed not to talk to herself so much.

It could have been seconds, it might have been minutes, the only thing it wasn't, was easy to look up, but she did, and Kerry looked right back. A million thoughts ran through Susan's mind, ranging from "I wish you had never come" to "Get off my back already", none of which felt right saying out loud.

Susan reached for the paper towels, and in an instant decided that it wasn't worth getting trampled over the rest of her life. She quickly turned around to face Kerry.

"Kerry, I can't take it anymore," Susan stammered, barely getting out those five words before she noticed how close she was to Kerry. She looked down, seemingly fixated by Kerry's lips. Parted slightly, her bottom lip barely twitched. Susan followed an invisible line drawn up the middle of Kerry's face to her tiny nose, and then up even further, staring straight into her dark green eyes. Kerry stared right back.

Within the blink of an eye Susan's hands grasped both sides of Kerry's face, bringing the redhead closer. Susan knew it was wrong, and that it would only lead to trouble, but right now it felt so right, and Kerry wasn't complaining.

Kerry dropped her crutch, leaning into Susan as she closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around Susan's neck, taking the blonde's upper lip between hers. Susan moved her hands to Kerry's waist, lifting her up slightly as she pulled her closer, placing a tiny kiss on Kerry's pale skin. Kerry tilted her head back slightly as Susan continued to trace the outline of her collar bone with her lips.

The bathroom had gone back to existing only as a vacuum, low stifled moans blending in with the other muffled noises that leaked through the tiniest of cracks in the wall.

Susan reached inside of Kerry's lab coat, sliding her hand up the back of Kerry's shirt. Kerry broke away from Susan's grasp, and began to unbutton her own shirt, almost as an invitation for the blonde. Susan complied, slipping her hand inside Kerry's shirt, and underneath her bra.

There was a timid knock on the door; enough to bring the women back to reality

"Shit," Kerry hissed, stepping back from Susan as she reached for the counter, gripping it with all of her strength.

"Oh God," Susan cried, running for the nearest stall, closing and locking the door as fast as she could.

"Kerry?" the question came from outside, more than likely a male voice.

"Hold on," Kerry all but shouted, her voice cracking.

After buttoning up her shirt, she smoothed her hair, and bent down to pick up her crutch, trying her hardest to come up with a reason she had been so jumpy. Nothing was coming. She walked towards the door, and opened it. She was greeted by a concerned Mark.

"I got some ink in my shirt," Kerry offered as an excuse, pushing past Mark as she made it down the hallway. He followed her for a few seconds, but it was obvious she didn't want to talk. He was confused. There wasn't a single spot on Kerry's shirt that he could see, in fact the only "spots" were tiny red blotches on her neck and one on the exposed part of her neck. He watched her pull her collar closer, and turn into the lounge. Mark shook his head, and turned around just in time to see a flustered Susan come out of the bathroom and head in the opposite direction.


End file.
